Mental Trouble
by CoreThxne
Summary: Chase loved Skye, but he thinks she doesn't feel the same so he tries his best to show her but after a simple bathroom break in the forest turned into the most frightening night of his life he tries to make everything right between them after a mission when they save a pup, Skye tries to win Chase back
1. Bathroom Break

He always loved her, thrown hints, protect and be there for her, but kept his feelings hidden. But when something stirs up nearly breaking the two he had no other choice, it's now or never. Will he succeed or will this be the end for him?!

It was quite at the lookout as it was nighttime all pups were sleeping in their puphouses, except for one, Chase stepped out his puphouse as he needed to use a tree. He into the forest going deeper and deeper until he found a perfect tree, then he emptied the tank. After finishing his business he made his way back to the lookout until a twig snapped, his ears perked up trying to find the source, he heard nothing so he continued his stroll back to the lookout, but he heard it again. This time he knew something or someone was following him, he took a defensive stance showing his teeth as he growled.

"Show yourself!" He felt uneasy as he continuously looked around, that was when he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around only to get tackled to the ground as he was held down, something covered his eyes and captured his paws, he struggled trying to get the figure off of him but then he came to the only option, he opened his jaw and struck it at the figures leg. He could taste the blood as he bit down harder

"Ouch!" The figure screamed letting go of Chase, Chase was taken back at the sound, it was feminine and familiar. His eyes went wide as he stared at the lying on the ground."Could it be, no."


	2. Finding The Doctor?

*I don't fully know how to use the website or it's settings so tell me if any information is out of order*

Chase stood there watching the body in disbelief, Skye the aviator, the only female in the team was lying there, unconscious. Chase began to shiver in fear from what he had done, he didn't if know she was alive or not but she was bleeding, badly.

"Oh my God, Skye!" Chase screamed moving to her, he dragged his paw over her chest feeling a faint heartbeat. Chase sighed from relief knowing he didn't kill her but he was more worried about the huge bite on her leg, Chase knew he couldn't treat a wound like that but he knew someone who could.

"I got you Skye" He said putting the cockapoo on his back sprinting to the lookout. He stopped in front of a red pup house with a fire logo on top, he gently let Skye slide off his back as he rapidly banged on the door. Seconds later a Dalmation with white fur and black spots opened the door with an angry and annoyed expression.

"Geez, what do you want chase it's 2 am" The Dalmation wanted to bite chase but he kept his cool.

"I have to tell you something" The Dalmatian grew angrier at the second, he stepped backward putting his paw on the door.

"In the morning, I'm tired." He said closing the door, but Chase blocked the door from closing with his paw and then rammed the door sending the Dalmation flying to the end of his pup house

"This is important, just listen to me Marshall!" Chase stepped in Marshall's house shouting at him but the light from Marshall's pup house lit up his body, showing half his fur and mouth dark red from Skye's bleeding.

"Chase is that blood!?" Chase cringed remembering what he had done, he stepped out the pup house and bent down to pick up his friend but before he said,

"Please, don't get mad at me." Marshall was now confused at the moment until Chase slowly dragged the female team member inside followed by a trail of blood.

"Can you fix her for me, please?" Marshall's eyes widened upon seeing his fellow teammate in a small pool of blood, he kept taking glances at the bloody German Shepherd and the injured cockapoo.

"You killed her!"


	3. Healing Wounds

*Loving the reviews :)*

"She's not dead and I need your help, think you can patch her up?" Marshall immediately dashed out his pup house towards the lookout elevator for his EMT kit. Chase licked Skye's wound trying not to puke as he tasted blood but he stopped seeing no more flow. That was when Marshall shoved Chase out of his way and began pouring peroxide and other medical fluids on the wound. After several minutes went by, Marshall finished patching up Skye by wrapping bandages around the cut

"Chase, what happened?" Marshall turned to the Shepard curled up in a corner, Chase sighed before he turned around, facing Marshall. Chase's face flooded with tears as he tried to explain the situation

"I-I went into the forest t-to pee...but something attacked me, so I-I bit it...I didn't know it was her." He let another teardrop roll down his muzzle. His voice was shaky and quiet which made Marshall feel guilty about shouting at him earlier.

"Chase, I'm sorry...I didn't kn-" Marshall was cut off by his pup tag that lit up, the voice of Ryder was heard.

"Marshall, a kitten is stuck in a tree so this is a one-man job, to the lookout!" Marshall turned to Chase, seeing him with his ears dropped and sad puppy eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Marshall darted out his pup house and into the lookout. While Chase was left in his thoughts, 'Will Skye be mad when she wakes up? How will she react?' He snuggled up beside Skye as his fur brushed up against hers trying to give all the comfort he could.

"I'm so sorry Skye I never meant for this to happen, I hope you can forgive me." Chase silently cried, feeling guilty about the whole situation as his thoughts had fully consumed him, leaving him anxious, scared, depressed and uneasy. Until a voice snapped him out his thoughts, a voice that shivers down his spine, a female voice that he was not ready to hear.

"I forgive you chase."


	4. A Work In Progress

Chase froze upon hearing her voice, he swore he was hallucinating, his body trembled, his eyes were widened and he was silently panicking on the inside. They both laid beside each other in silence, until Skye broke it,

"Ch-Chase... what are we doing in Marshall's house, weren't we in the woods?" Chase's eyes teared up as he slowly turned to face her, brown eyes meeting pink,

"Do you remember, Skye?" His voice had no emotion like he was dead inside, that alone and his teary-eyed face worried Skye so she placed her paw around his neck giving him comfort which calmed him down,

"Are you okay Chase, you look awful...w-what happened?" His response was not what Skye expected, Chase pulled Skye into an embrace, burying his muzzle in the crook of her neck. Skye was shocked at first but soon found ease and comfort as she returned the embrace.

"Skye, what were you doing in the forest?" Skye was badly blushing which caused Chase to smile, she became nervous and began to twirl his fur with her paws

"Well... I-I heard you leave your pup house and I wanted to scare you, s-so I followed you and then yo-"

**"So basically you watched me pee." **Skye blushed so hard she looked like a tomato which made Chase erupt with laughter.

"N-no...well maybe." Chase's laughter echoed through the lonely night as he wiped the streams of tears falling from his eyes. Then he slowly leaned up to Skye's ear.

"Saw something you like?" Skye was taken back at the remark from Chase, She likes him but she doesn't know if he feels the same. So she began to ponder, 'Was it a joke, or a hint?' But the feeling of Chase's hot breathe hovering over her ear and his seductive voice gave her a tingly feeling inside. She glanced down at the Shepard still snuggling into her chest, he had a flirty grin on his face which made her blush even harder. Skye playfully punched Chase shrugging him off her body while he started to laugh uncontrollably. Skye quickly changed the subject saying,

"You still didn't answer my question, what are we doing in Marshall's pup house?" Chase's laughter immediately ceased into silence, memories of the incident flashed through his mind, trying to form words. He let out a long sigh that made Skye feel nervous about his upcoming words

"Promise me you won't be angry." Skye only nodded, she was very confused about what Chase said, 'Why did he think I would I be angry at him?' That was when Chase stood on all fours, the light from the room lit up his body, showing his blood-stained fur


	5. Mentally Healed

***Loving the** **reviews**** :)***

"Oh my God Chase you're bleeding, are you hurt?!" Skye instantly leaped on all fours but fell flat on her stomach from her injured leg, she gave out an instant 'yelp' as a sharp pain was felt on her leg, It was when Skye then noticed the bloody bandages wrapped around her hind leg. Panic and fear emerged in her eyes as she switched glances between Chase and her damaged leg.

"Is that blood, WHY AM I BLEEDING!?"

**"Skye"**

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LEG CHASE!?"

**"Skye"**

"GOD DAMNIT ANSWER ME!"

**"SKYE!"**

Skye quickly stopped upon hearing Chase's deep, ear-shattering voice. They stared at each other in silence, both scared and nervous about the upcoming words.

"Skye...I-I bit you." Skye's jaw dropped, her eyes were widened and anger started to rage inside of her.

**"YOU BIT ME!?" **Skye couldn't believe what she heard, she got up, limping towards Chase on her three non-damaged feet, she then raised her front paw to slap Chase, but quickly lost balance and fell over. Chase walked over to her spot, nuzzling her up.

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!"** Chase immediately pulled away which sent Skye tumbling to the floor, Chase stood there watching Skye struggle to stand, his ears dropped behind his head and soft whimpers could be heard.

"Skye...let me help yo-"

**"AND DO WHAT?" **Skye raised her head to see the sad Shepard with tears forming in his eyes, Chase couldn't bare to see Skye in that condition so he pulled her into a passionate embrace, one that she never wanted to let go. He then tried to explain,

"Skye I-I would never hurt you...I care for you more than anyone, I bit you because you startled me and I thought you were an intruder...I didn't know and I'm so sorry." Chase pulled away slightly, now muzzle to muzzle with Skye. Skye felt terrible for yelling at Chase, she squeezed him tightly, cream fur brushing against dark brown.

"It's okay Chase... I overreacted, I'm sorry." Skye gazed into Chase's brown enchanting eyes until she laid a long and sensual lick down his cheek. Chase blushed badly making Skye giggle, but they didn't notice the figure watching them from the opened door.

**"Ugh, get a room."**

* * *

*** I'm thinking about adding an OC girl Shepard to change up the story a bit, got any name suggestions?**

**And I'll update the story on Wednesday night due to School tests :( ***


	6. New Changes

***Please read the end***

Skye shortly pulled away from Chase making him flop to the ground. They both turned to the open door seeing two male pups peering in, one named Zuma, a chocolate lab who loves to surf and is the water pup in the team and Rocky, a mixed breed eco pup with gray fur who loves to re-use old junk and is the recycle pup in the team. Chase sighed from relief knowing it wasn't Ryder, then he would have some serious explaining to do. Before Chase could react Rocky spoke up.

"Come on it's super obvious you two like each other so just confess already." Chase and Skye stole a glance at each other for a brief moment before returning to the lab and the mix breed.

"Well... I do like Chase." Chase's ears quickly perked up as his tail wagged rapidly and a smile appeared on his face, his heart was racing and a warm feeling overcame him but the words that came out of Skye's mouth left a hole in his heart

"But as my big bro." Chase's ears instantly dropped behind his head as his tail's speed faded and all the warm fuzzy feelings were gone, those words were bullets to his heart, putting holes in them needed to be filled with love. Rocky and Zuma felt sorry for the Shepard noticing the tear running down his chin, minutes went by as the four stood in silence until Zuma spoke up

"Don't wowwy dude she's denying love, she'll pull through...anyways we'll be leaving." Zuma can't pronounce his R's because of his speech impediment which always made Chase laugh. A small smile played across Chase's face as he waved the two goodbye and was now left in his thoughts, 'Does she even like me, was her flirting all for nothing?' Chase hung is head letting another tear roll off the tip of his muzzle, he let out a small whimper which caught the Cockapoo's attention. Skye laid a long and passionate lick over his muzzle taking away his tear, then buried her muzzle in the crook of his neck inhaling his sweet addicting scent,

"I only said that so they could leave...I didn't mean it." Chase was stunned from what Skye said, hope filled his heart as all the fuzzy feelings came back easing into Skye's touching moment when suddenly a yawn escaped her mouth as she pushed Chase on his back and was now laying on top of him,

"Let's get some sleep, Chasey." Her tail curled around Chase's and her head laid on his chest while her paws dug into his soft fur, His eyes were slowly fading as he gently stroked her fur with his paw, slightly grooming her. They both soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, never wanting to let go.

* * *

The morning sun rose from the atmosphere now shining into the open-door pup house waking the Shepard from his sleep, the Shepard couldn't see well as his vision was blurry but noticed a cream-like smudge on his chest. He rubbed his eyes rapidly easing his view until he saw Skye snuggling into the fur on his chest nipping it with her canines, Chase was at awe seeing her beautiful cream fur while the sun shone over it making her fur enchanting and stunning, Chase spotted that her pup tag was not on her neck,

"Skye where's your pup tag?" Chase whispered nuzzling Skye trying to wake her up, She only gave out a slight 'hmmm' from her drowsiness of sleep. Chase had no other choice, he bent down to the sleeping Cockapoo and started to lick her face like crazy,

"_Chase...stop._" Chase ignored her request only to increase speed making her face slimy, Skye slowly came to her senses with an annoyed expression,

_"Ewww, I'm up... geez." _Chase only smiled laying a long and sensual lick at her cheek making her blush, Skye took a sitting position wiping away the Shepard's saliva from her face. Skye then turned her attention to the Shepard that was about to exit the pup house,

"Where are you going, Chase?" Chase stopped in his tracks now standing in the doorway, his back faced the Cockapoo as a grin appeared on his face

"I'm going to the bay to get rid of your scent so they others won't ask any questions... and you should too, I'm all over you." Chase left the stunned Cockapoo to her thoughts as he made his way to the bay. Meanwhile, Ryder was up early in the lookout playing games on his pup when he received a call from Mayor Goodway.

"Ryder, there's a pup being chased around Adventure Bay, it just ran past Mr. Porter's restaurant."

"I'm on it, no job too big no pup too small!" Ryder then signaled the pups. All the pups showed up to the lookout elevator one by one with Marshall tripping on a toy causing a wipeout. The elevator rose and they ascended retrieving their uniform and gadgets, the lift soon stopped at the top floor of the lookout with each pup hopping out taking their regular stance. Chase then said his usual line,

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Ryder wasted no time with the brief meeting as a pup was in danger but something caught his eye as he stared Chase.

"Chase where's your pup tag?" Chase ran his paw along his neck not feeling his pup tag. He veered around to face the Cockapoo who was now blushing turning her head away.

"Anyways... There's a pup being pursued by a group of other pups, so I'll need Chase!" Chase's police logo appeared on the screen which caught his attention,

"I need you to pursue the group, see if you can derail them." Chase took his job seriously so he wasted no time saying his line as he wanted to get his job done

"Chase is on the case!" Ryder then swiped on his pup pad and stopped on a pink logo,

"Skye! I need you and your copter in the air to spot the pup." Skye nodded only to do her usual backflip and say her line,

"This puppy's gotta fly."

"Great, Paw Patrol is on a roll!" All the other pups cheered as Ryder went down the pole and Chase and Skye slid down the slide. Chase landed in his pup house which transformed into his police cruiser, he then sped off. Skye soon slid down into her pink pup house which transformed into her helicopter, then she flew off. Ryder appeared in front with his ATV as they made their way to Mr. Porter's restaurant.

"Alright pups we're here," Ryder said getting off his ATV, Chase soon followed and surveyed his surroundings in search of the pup. Chase started to sniff the area to catch the pup's scent, after a few minutes he soon caught the pup's scent and pursued it, he followed the scent to an alley that was crowded by canines.

"Ryder, I think I found them." Chase was whispering as he was not wanted to be detected,

"Good work Chase we'll there as soon as possible." With that, their call ended and Chase turned his gaze to the group in the alley, they were surrounding something out of Chase's view,

"_**HEY! **_What are you pups doing?" They all turned their attention to the Shepard that was now regretting his actions. Then a figure dashed through the pups and sprinted towards Chase. He took a defensive stance and was ready to attack. But to his surprise, the figure gripped on to his leg and held it tightly, the dogs down the alley slowly crept up to Chase as he was left defenseless with the figure holding his front leg down but to his surprise helicopter blades were heard whirling around above them as the dust and floor particles flew around them. Skye hovered them with her helicopter as Ryder pulled up behind them with his ATV hopping off. All stood in a standoff position ready to pounce, Chase then spoke,

"You really want to fight us?" His comment only agitated them as they were getting angrier, Chase growled showing his teeth in a dangerous manner as sharp nails slashed out his paws, the dogs in the alley were about to rush Chase but in the nick of time Ryder pulled out a whistle. Chase knew what the whistle meant so he covered his ears, Ryder blew the whistle which gave out a high pitched screech that sent the hounds scattering. Whimpers and cries could be heard as the dogs tried to flee the scene, after they left Skye lowered her copter as they started to inspect the figure. Chase glanced down at his leg to see a pup, a female German Shepard who had beautiful purple eyes and a majestic light brown fur like Chase, Chase was stunned upon seeing the beautiful Shepard.

"H-Hey what's your name?" The Shepard peered up to see Chase, He stared into her enchanting purple eyes until she hung her head, letting a tear roll off the tip of her muzzle. Chase nuzzled her up until they were muzzle to muzzle,

"It's okay, you can tell me." Chase had a calm and soothing voice that made her feel warm and safe which eased her into speaking, she stared into Chase's brown eyes,

_**"M-M-My name is..." **_

* * *

***Guys, this is your last chance to submit a name for the OC Female Shepard,**

**Please leave a review, I love reading them :)**

**I'll update the story next week, CoreThxne out ✌***


	7. New Love?

**"Siren... my name is Siren."** Her voice was majestic and beautiful, he was at awe from her voice but Chase was really confused about her name, 'Why was her name Siren?' Chase reached his muzzle towards Siren's ears,

"That's a wonderful name, Siren." Siren's cheeks lit up red from blushing, his voice was smooth and seductive which caught Skye's attention,

"Okayy let's get going!" Skye snapped the two Shepards out of their bubble, she angrily stomped off to her helicopter and flew off. Chase and Ryder switched confused glances while Siren snuggled into Chase's front leg.

"Okay they're gone, you can let go now." Chase nuzzled the top of Siren's head which made her blush but she gripped his leg tighter, Ryder then spoke up,

"She's definitely not letting go, let's take her back to the lookout and let Marshall check her." Chase nodded as they left the alley with Siren still holding on to his leg, Chase hopped into his police cruiser as Ryder did the same with his ATV and they both left. Minutes later they arrived at the lookout to see the pups playing and doing their usual activities, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble were playing tug of war while Skye laid under a shade of a tree watching them. They stepped out their vehicles and made their way to the pups but the figure wrapped around Chase's leg caught their eye, the pups immediately stopped what they were doing and fled to the Shepard and began to inspect the figure, except for Skye. She laid in her same position while the pups interrogated Chase,

"Dude is that a pup?"

"Woah is she a German Shepard?"

"Why is she on Chase's leg?"

"What happened?"

**"Woah Woah Woah, easy pups!"** Ryder shushed the pups from their further questions,

"Pups, this is Siren, we rescued her today and she's a little traumatized so she needs space." The pups nodded and returned to their playing but Ryder stopped Marshall before he could leave,

"Marshall, I need you to give Siren a check-up to see if she has any wounds or infections." Marshall then peeked at the Shepard wrapped around Chase's leg,

"Uhh Ryder, is she gonna come off of Chase?" Ryder shook his head

"Nope, it's like she's glued to him." Ryder bent down and tugged the pup trying to pull her off but she didn't budge.

"Think you can still check her?" Ryder turned to see the dalmation gone, Ryder raised an eyebrow as he tried to spot the pup. Seconds later Marshall appeared with his EMT uniform and pup pack on,

"I'm ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!" Ryder smiled

"Great, you can use the lookout if you want." Marshall nodded and walked off which lead to Chase soon following, Marshall's suspicion grew as he watched Chase limp beside him

"Uhh Chase, why is she not letting go?" Chase turned to see the Dalmation with a raised eyebrow

"I don't know, she just held on and wouldn't let go?" Chase said shrugging his shoulders, soon they reached the lookout and they settled in as Chase laid on his stomach with his paws in front of him while Siren still held on tightly. Chase only stared at the Shepard on his leg crying silently while Marshall retrieved his supplies out of his pup pack, soon he approached the two Shepards holding multiple syringes in his mouth, he put aside a few until his mouth held one,

"Just gonna give her a few shots." Marshall bent down slowly with the needle trying not to startle Siren, 'Just in and out Marshall.' Siren slightly opened her eyes to see a large pointy needle which sent her sharp nails clawing out her paws digging into Chase's leg, almost instantly a crying 'yelp' was heard from Chase,

_**"STOP STOP STOP!" **_Marshall pulled the needle away,

"Can't you get her to drink it or something?!" Marshall shook his head

"Sorry, it has to be injected" Chase's ears dropped while he gave out small whimpers,

"Try to talk to her, you know, keep her busy." Marshall whispered

"Okay... I'll try." Chase glanced down at the claws that were digging into his fur, he nuzzled the top of Siren's head as he tried to calm her down

"Hey Siren it's okay, no needles... and you're kinda hurting me." Siren's claws retracted into her paws,

"Sorry, I just don't like needles" That was when Siren saw the claw marks on his leg with red liquid oozing out

"Oh my god did I do that?! I'm so sorry." Panic and tears filled her eyes

"Don't worry bout that, it's just a little scratch." Chase ran his paw alongside her cheek

"Can I ask you a question?" Siren nodded

"Why is your name Siren, nothing's wrong with it... just why." Siren smiled as her tail wagged rapidly

"I really love the police and their sirens, I didn't really have a name so I called myself Siren because I love the siren sounds." A smile formed on his face

"Well I'm a police pup and I'll be happy to show you the siren on my police cruiser." Siren leaped onto Chase sending him on his back as she laid on his chest rapidly licking his face. He couldn't help but chuckle from her reaction

"Really!? Thank you thank you thank you." Chase smiled upon seeing her so happy but he noticed the Dalmation with an annoyed expression, Chase knew she wasn't going to like this

"But you have to do something first." Siren stopped licking him as a frown appeared on her face and her ears lowered behind her head, she knew what he meant. She turned around seeing the annoyed Dalmatian with the needle in his mouth and multiple more beside him.

"Ok, I know what I have to do." Siren got off of Chase and took a sitting position beside him, this allowed Chase to get up as he sat down. Marshall made is way over to Siren holding the needle, her body was shivering and she slowly shifted sideways to Chase until Marshall towered over her with the syringe, injecting her. Siren winced from the sharp sting that formed on her right leg, she held Chase in a tight embrace giving out small but painful whimpers. Chase couldn't bare to see her in this condition, he returned the embrace only to place a long lick down the side of her muzzle and grasped her lovingly which eased her. Marshall then pulled out the syringe,

"See, it's not that bad." Marshall said

"Just a few more," Chase whispered into her ears, Siren let out an ear-shattering howl that was heartbreaking for Chase, Marshall took another needle and was ready to inject,

"Where are you from?" Siren turned to Chase, staring into his brown eyes

"I don't know, I woke up in a police station and stayed there until I escaped and I was on my own." Chase felt sorry for the Shepard as he nuzzled her affectionately,

"You don't have to be on your own anymore, you can stay here with us, with me." Siren smiled

"It would be nice to have a home and settle here with y- ahhh." Siren screamed from the second sting that occurred on her leg, she clenched her teeth trying to bare the enduring pain, soon Marshall pulled out the second syringe

"Ouch, how much more." Her voice was soft and weak which was painful for Chase to hear, Marshall picked up another syringe

"Just one more, can you manage that?" Siren only nodded from her weak posture

"Okay, here we go." Marshall inserted the needle in her leg which sent Siren to bite Chase, Chase winced from the pain but managed to pull her in an embrace. The pain from the pressure of the bite soon eased causing Chase to look at Siren, the Shepard passed out in Chase's arm from the pain, Marshall then pulled out the syringe only to stare at the passed out Shepard.

"Damn, she must really hate needles, anyway I'm gonna pack away my kit, I'll be back." Marshall said before walking off, Chase was left with the passed out Shepard in his arms as she silently cried and whimpered. He broke the embrace only to rest her on the ground as he laid beside her, her tail curled around his as she snuggled into his warm fur. Chase stared at the pup that slept beside him that was now cooing from the touch of his soft fur, he distracted by watching the Shepard so he didn't notice the lookout door slid open,

_**"What are you doing Chase?"**_ Chase froze upon hearing the figure's voice, it was feminine and familiar.

* * *

***Hey guys what do you think about the name?**

**Leave a review, I love reading them.**

**There will be an update every Wednesday because that's when I'm free**

**CoreThxne out✌~~**


	8. Broken Friendship

Her voice took him by surprise, Skye stood by the door with a raised eyebrow as she stared at the two Shepards that laid on the ground. Chase started to sweat and he felt uncomfortable being seen by Skye snuggling beside Siren, Chase tried to shift apart from the Shepard that laid next to him but their tails were intertwined and she wouldn't let go. Skye slowly made her way over to the Shepards while Chase panicked to free himself from the Shepard, Chase yanked his tail which freed him from Siren but sent him flying a few feet away from her. He immediately took a sitting position and smiled nervously,

"H-H-Hey Skye, what's up." Skye's suspicion grew as she slowly made her way to the two Shepards, Chase felt uneasy and his heart was rapidly beating due to the nervousness that overcame him. He stole glances at the Cockapoo and the Shepard that slept next to him, Skye then noticed the sleeping Shepard beside him.

"How's the 'pup' ?" Her voice was sarcastic and full of hatred which caught Chase's attention, his anger thrived and growls were heard.

"What's wrong with you Skye? Why are you acting so jealous!?" Skye scoffed

"I'm not jealous, it's just, why do you care for this random filthy street pup?" Her response only made his anger rage,

"Her name is Siren! And she is not a filthy street pup!" Chase growled showing his teeth, Skye only scoffed rolling her eyes as she strolled past Chase, He watched the Cockapoo walk past him until she stopped in front of Siren,

"This filthy pup?" Skye said shoving the Shepard sending her rolling to her side, Chase instantly leaped in front of the sleeping Shepard growling and baring his teeth in a dangerous manner. Skye's ears dropped and she stepped back upon seeing the furious Shepard,

"You wouldn't hurt me." His flaming eyes stared into her's,

"Don't touch her!" His sharp claws broke through his paws

"So you're willing to fight me for this random pup?" She asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Try me." She was in shock from Chase's reply, she knew she couldn't fight him because she'll lose and they'll both get kicked off the team. They stared at each other in a standoff both ready to pounce, Chase knew the consequences if he did this and decided that it's not worth it, he sat down signaling that he doesn't want to fight.

"Just leave, Skye." He gave out a long sigh and hung his head, he gazed at the ground waiting for her to leave but to his surprise, he heard a faint whimper. Chase swung his head upwards only to see a teary-eyed Cockapoo.

"So that's how it is huh." Her voice was soft and raspy which tore a hole in his heart, he hated to see her cry but the way she pushed Siren was unforgivable,

"Skye..." Chase went up to the Cockapoo and embraced her but was quickly shoved away, Skye sprinted past Chase and dashed out the lookout crying, leaving the two Shepards alone. Chase hung is head letting a tear roll down the tip of his muzzle,

"Chase?" His ears perked up and he turned around slowly, he gazed at the Shepard with her beautiful fur, staring into her enchanting eyes.

"What's wrong Chase?" He only turned his back to Siren giving out a long and painful sigh until he felt a soft touch on his paw, Chase peered down to his paw only to see Siren's paw on top of his,

"What's wrong?" Her voice was sweet and filled with concern which calmed him,

"I-I lost a friend." Siren leaned up against him trying to ease him,

"Go get your friend back." Chase turned to the Shepard with a comforting smile, He gave her lick down her muzzle before he darted out the lookout in search of Skye. Chase checked every part of Adventure Bay for Skye but had no luck, the bay, Mr. Porter, Katie, everywhere. It was getting late so he decided to head back to the lookout, on his way back he heard a familiar feminine voice, he followed the voice only to see Skye lying under a tree. Chase was about to approach her until he saw another figure, he quickly hid behind a bush not wanting to get caught until he got a clear view of the figure, his eyes went wide as he gazed at Zuma with a bouquet of flowers in his mouth. He then started to eavesdrop,

"Those are some pretty flowers Zuma." The chocolate Lab's tail rapidly wagged as a smile appeared on his face,

"You weally think so?" Skye nodded smiling,

"You'll win any heart with those." Zuma hugged Skye which was heartbreaking for the Shepard, Chase couldn't watch anymore and decided to confront the two pups,

"Thanks Skye I weally hope Woc-"

**"Hey, Skye."** The two pups were startled from the unexpected voice, they both turned to gaze at a teary-eyed Shepherd,

"Chase what are you doing here?" Chase ignored her question,

"Skye, I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier." Skye felt heartbroken hearing his tone of voice, it was weak and raspy and she even heard a few sniffles.

"Uhh, I think I'm late for a meeting." The Lab said trying to exit the conversation but Chase stopped him,

"**And you, **Skye is a beautiful pup and an awesome teammate so you better treat her right!" The lab felt uneasy about the situation he was in, on the other hand, Skye was at awe from what Chase said about her but she was also confused, that was when she pieced together the situation that she was in,

"No Chase it's not like that, you have it all wrong." Chase didn't listen, he only let a teardrop roll down his cheek.

"Goodbye, Skye." Chase sprinted away from the two pups leaving them confused, Chase felt like his heart was shattered into a million pieces, he was weak and tired but he kept running and running until his legs gave out.

* * *

***Hey guys I have a few questions for you.**

**1\. Is the story going good so far?**

**2\. Should there be a tragic accident in the story?**

**3\. Who should Chase fall in love with, Skye or Siren?**

**Please leave a review, I love reading them**

**CoreThxne out✌***


	9. The Accident

"**Oh**** my god Chase I'm so sorry please forgive me, don't leave me." Skye held onto his paw while crying not wanting to let go,**

**_"This is all my_ fault." Panic filled the Cockapoo as she gazed over the Shepard,**

**"Please**** Chase**** don't**** leave,**** I-I**** love**** you." **

* * *

**Earlier... (After Chapter 8)**

The pain that developed was unbearable for the Shepard, he raced down the streets in the dark holding back his tears as he dodged obstacles and vehicles, his energy was drained from running and his legs were starting to give up on him.

Nonetheless, he kept on running trying to suppress the pain that built up inside him but his legs gave out causing him to drop to the ground, Chase laid on the ground silently sobbing, unable to move from his tired condition.

He gazed around his surroundings and noticed huge trees everywhere, the Shepard then realized he was in the forest, that was when a glimmering blue light flashed below his chin,

"Chase, Chase pick up." Skye's voice was heard from the blue collar that was flashing constantly, Chase ignored the call letting another tear roll down his chin,

"Please Chase answer!" Chase ripped the collar off his neck holding it in his paws,

"Leave me alone!" He shouted,

"I'm already tracking you, stay right there." Chase raised his collar in the air and tossed it on the ground shattering the tag to pieces, he rapidly stomped the broken collar taking out all his anger and sadness. Chase then collapsed to the ground, he buried his face in his paws crying silently,

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Where the hell are you Chase?!" Skye walked the dark streets of Adventure Bay in search of Chase after he wondered off, Skye tracked his pup tag while she followed the trace and came across a forest. Skye stopped in her tracks and stared at the vast majority of trees and their massive size, she started to regret going after him but took a deep breath and ventured into the forest.

Minutes after entering the woods, static could be heard from Skye's pup tag, Chase's trace was gone and Skye was now lost in the wilderness, the Cockapoo roamed through the woods as quiet as a mouse in search of the Shepard.

"Chase, Chase!" She called out for the Shepard but heard no response except for an owl that hooted, the hoot echoed through the night's sky which frightened Skye, the paranoid Cockapoo slowly strolled looking left and right as her body shivered in fear.

"Chase stop this isn't funny!" Skye yelled in fear, the deafening silence was all it took to send shivers through her body, Skye slowly stepped back snapping a twig which jolted her body up sending her sprinting out the woods.

She left in a hurry dodging trees and obstacles in desperate to leave the dark forest, a few minutes went by and Skye's speed faded as her legs were tired from running which caused her to drop to the ground.

Skye's vision was blurry from the impact so she frantically rubbed her eyes gaining her vision, she glanced around getting a view of her surroundings noticing nothing but dark, the ground felt hard and rough like dry cement.

"Where am I?" The Cockapoo was confused as she was just on soft dirt, that was when a bright light emitted from behind her which quickly caught the Cockapoo's attention causing her to turn around. Skye's eyes widened as she witnessed two parallel lights that approached her quickly,

It was when Skye just realized she was on a road and the two lights were from a car coming towards her. Her life flashed before her eyes as she stood in fear watching the car near her,

Skye clenched her teeth and looked away bracing for impact, the car was a few seconds from hitting Skye when she was shoved away sending her flying at the side of the street. The Cockapoo arose from the floor moaning in pain,

"W-What happened?" Skye glanced at the road from where the speeding car was only to gaze upon a pup in the middle of the street, not just any pup, it was Chase. The Shepard was unconscious with cuts and bruises all over his body while the vehicle's headlights beamed on him, there were a group of teenagers in the car, seemed drunk,

"Bro I think I hit a dog." The person from the driver's seat peered out the window laying eyes on the pup,

"Dude just go, drive!" The car sped off leaving the two pups helpless in the dark, Skye dragged Chase under a streetlight as she let rivers of tears stream down her face,

"Oh my god Chase I'm so sorry please forgive me, don't leave me." Skye held onto his paw while crying not wanting to let go,

"Please Chase don't leave, I-I love you." The Shepard didn't respond causing Skye to panic, the Cockapoo shivered as she gazed upon the Shepard,

"I-I-I need Ryder!" Skye immediately called Ryder on her pup tag,

* * *

Ryder was at the top of the lookout looking over the balcony,

"Where is Chase and Skye? It's getting late." Ryder started to worry for the two pups as he used the telescope, his phone's ringtone played loudly in his pocket which startled him but he pulled it out, Skye was calling,

"Thank goodness Skye where are y-"

**"Ryder! Please help Chase is hurt!"** Ryder froze from shock, his heart was beating rapidly and he swore he was going to faint,

"Ok Ok, hold on we'll be right there!" He instantly signaled the pups to the lookout, when the pups arrived they saw complete devastation and fear on his face making them realize this mission was serious,

"Alright! Pups no time to waste Chase is seriously injured and in need of help." The pups all gave out gasps as fear and shock filled their bodies,

"Marshall !" The Dalmation was startled from his tone of voice,

"I need you to check on Chase, see if you can patch him up." Marshall wasted no time saying his line,

"I'm fired up!" Out of the shadows, Siren appeared from the elevator door that slid open,

"What's going on guys?" Everyone exchanged glances as they were unsure how to tell the Shepard,

"Uhmm, we're just gonna rescue a cat, yeah a cat," Marshall said giving out an awkward smile, Marshall couldn't tell her about Chase in his situation,

"Ok, has anyone seen Chase?" All the pups stared at Ryder awkwardly waiting for his answer,

"He's uhh, out, but he'll be back." Siren nodded and left going down the elevator, everyone sighed in relief as Ryder finished briefing,

"The rest of you keep her company, don't let her leave." Everyone except Marshall nodded,

"Paw Patrol is on a roll !" The pups howled and cheered as Marshall went down the slide and Ryder slid down the pole, Marshall landed in his pup house which transformed into his medic van as he noticed Ryder at the entrance of the lookout.

"Ready?" Marshall shook his head in response, they both sped off to rescue the injured Shepard, minutes after leaving Marshall began to wonder,

"Ryder, how are we gonna find them?" Ryder raised his phone in the air,

"I'm tracking them." The Dalmatian only nodded as he followed Ryder, a few minutes they arrived at the two pups. Ryder pulled up beside them only to gaze upon the Cockapoo holding the unconscious Shepard in her paws, seconds later Marshall appeared.

Marshall froze in his vehicle from shock upon seeing the two pups, Skye was crying as she held Chase in her paws, Ryder stepped of his ATV and approached the teary-eyed Cockapoo,

"Skye what happened!?" She didn't look at him, Skye just stared at the unconscious Shepard holding his paw,

"This is all my fault." Ryder grew confused but turned to Marshall signaling him, the Dalmation hopped out of his van and slowly made his way,

"Marshall, see if you can help him." The Dalmation towered over the pups noticing deep gashes and wounds all over his body, he then got out his x-ray and examined his body. Thankfully, there were no broken bones, only a fractured paw,

"Only a fractured paw, no broken bones." Everyone sighed in relief,

"But he still needs to be hospitalized, ruff stretcher!" His van's trunk opened revealing a red stretcher, Ryder helped put Chase on the stretch and into the back of the medic van, Marshall hoped in the driver's seat awaiting his leader's call, Ryder was about to close the door when Skye hopped in sitting next to the Shepard,

"Skye, you know you can't go." Skye's ears dropped and she whimpered holding onto the Shepard's paw,

"I'm not leaving him." Ryder bent down and swept the Cockapoo in his arms closing the door swiftly,

"Go on Marshall!" Her eyes widened watching in horror as the van drove off, she thrashed around in his arms and struggled to free herself but he held her restraint, when the van went out of her view she calmed down letting tears roll off her face,

"He'll be ok Skye." She didn't respond but only cried silently, Ryder then got curious,

"How did this happen Skye?" The Cockapoo raised her head staring into Ryder's eyes,

"He saved me."

* * *

**Hey guys, just want to let you know that updates will take a little longer, new Chapter next week tho,**

**What do you think about the Chapter?**

**Please leave a review, I love reading them :)**

**CoreThxne out~**


	10. New Love And Enemies

Ryder held the Cockapoo in his arms cradling her as she cried burying her face in his chest, he walked over to his ATV gently resting her on his lap as he entered the vehicle, he then drove off heading back to the lookout, the ride to the lookout was silent for the two except for the soft weeps from Skye, Ryder felt sorry for the Cockapoo knowing that she had a major crush on the Shepard, soon the lookout came in view which made Ryder look down at the crying pup,

"We don't have to tell them you know." Ryder's left hand left from the ATV's handle to the Cockapoo stroking the fur above her head,

"No, no they need to know." Ryder nodded, soon they came across a bridge which leads them to the lookout, when they arrived Ryder picked up Skye placing her on the ground then he walked off towards the lookout but stopped noticing the Cockapoo wasn't beside him, he turned around seeing Skye frozen in place, she was lost in her thoughts over the incident that happened, 'Did I really witness Chase die, will I ever see him again, am I dreaming?'

"Skye, you coming?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by her leader's voice, Skye slowly made her way over to Ryder stopping in front of him with her muzzle down and ears dropped behind her head, He knelt down on one knee bringing himself to Skye's level while placing a comforting paw on her shoulder,

"Don't worry, he'll be alright." Skye sighed giving a faint nod, Ryder stood up peering over to the pup houses with all doors close,

"I think everyone's asleep, we'll tell them in the morning." She nodded walking towards the lookout tower, the atmosphere was quiet as no sounds were heard only the wind howling and the breeze being pushed against Skye's fur, she inhaled the night's air exhaling with a long and heart-wrenching sigh,

"Come on let's go, I'll make you a snack." They both continued to walk towards the lookout door, the automatic door slid open revealing three pups inside, Zuma and Rocky laid beside each other on the couch while Rubble laid on the beanbag, the pups turned to the sound of the door opening and all scurried to Ryder and the sad Cockapoo,

"Is Chase okay?"

"What happened?"

"Where's Marshall?" The pups flooded the two with questions until Ryder raised his hand silencing them,

"I'm sorry pups, Chase is at the hospital due to his condition." The pups gasped in shock and some whimpered,

"Don't worry, Marshall's with him and he'll take care of him." Their emotions didn't change as they were still worried and scared for their alpha, Skye couldn't bare the conversation anymore causing her to turn around and walk towards the exit,

Everyone watched Skye slowly stepped towards the door with her head hung low, she tried to hold back her tears but they broke through and quickly made their way down her face rolling off the tip of her muzzle as she whimpered quietly,

_"What's going on_ guys?" Everyone spun around except for Skye, they noticed a Shepard at the far end of the room tilting her head in confusion, Skye froze upon hearing her voice, she turned around slowly catching eyes with the female Shepard,

Skye started to walk towards the Shepard with her eyes twitching constantly and an angry scowl on her face, the rest glanced at each other feeling uneasy about what was about to happen, they noticed Skye's eyes were filled with rage and anger and her body language and movement showed that she wanted to draw blood,

Her cycle started off with a walk before her pace shifted into a light jog, her eyes never drew away from the Shepard causing Siren to feel uneasy from the Cockapoo that approached her, her eyes were like daggers and she growled increasing her speed towards the Shepard,

Skye full-on sprinted to Siren with each stride her claws gradually coming out her paws, Siren wasn't sure how to react knowing she did nothing wrong towards the Cockapoo but Skye approached her with her sharp teeth showing in a dangerous manner and her claws ready to strike,

Skye approached her with unbelievable momentum before leaping off the ground diving towards the Shepard, Siren raised her front paws bracing for impact, just before Skye could tackle Siren, Ryder gripped onto her collar lifting her into the air, She thrashed around in the air desperate to attack the Shepard,

"Let me go! It's all her fault!" Siren let her shaky paws rest on the ground as her body trembled in fear, she then grew confused about what Skye said, '_What did I do to make her act like that?' _

"What did I do?" Skye directed her eyes to the Shepard giving out a deadly growl,

"Chase is in the hospital because of you!" Siren zoned out feeling shock overtake her, '_Chase is in the hospital?!_'

"He's in the barking hospital because of you!" Skye barked snapping her out of her trance, Siren peered up to the boy holding the Cockapoo's collar,

"When can we see him!?" The Shepard's concern grew as she felt worried for Chase, Ryder stole a glance at the Cockapoo who's eyes were directed towards Siren,

"We'll go tomorrow pups, right now I think 'someone' needs to cool off." Everyone's gaze soon fixated on the Cockapoo who was desperate to tear the Shepard to shreds, Skye soon felt their eyes burning her fur which made her stop growling and her villainous posture eased up,

"I-I-I'm s-"

"You're just tired, go get some rest." Ryder ordered, Skye sighed giving him a faint nod, he gently rested her on the floor backing away from her, Skye laid eyes on the Shepard fighting temptation to bite her, the Cockapoo turned to the exit and started to make her way to her pup house,

'Did I really just attack her, what is happening to me?' Questions flooded Skye's mind as she stepped outside the lookout walking towards the pink pup house, she stood in front of her pup house resting her head on the door silently crying,

'Is he really gone, will I ever see him again?' Skye opened the door seeing her familiar pink room and pictures of herself and Chase beside her bed, she stepped over to the bed allowing herself to collapse on the soft pink bed, the Cockapoo pulled a pillow over her face sobbing quietly into the soft fabric,

* * *

"Why did she try to attack me?" Siren asked Ryder, he only shrugged his shoulders turning to the male pups that sat beside him,

"What's happened to Skye?" The pups also shrugged their shoulders except for Zuma, he fazed out for that question, 'Could it be, no, maybe, it's possible.'

"Hey, Zuma do you know what happened?" Rocky stared at the Chocolate Labrador that wasn't responding,

"Zuma?" The Mixed breed lightly tapped the Labrador snapping him out of his thoughts, the Labrador immediately turned to the Mixed breed with eyes widened and he was breathing rapidly,

"What's wrong Zu-"

"I think I know why Skye is acting so weiwd." Rocky was now curious to what the Labrador had to say,

"I'm all ears." The chocolate Lab took a deep breath before speaking,

"I think Skye likes Ch-"

"Alright pups time for bed, we'll all visit Chase tomorrow." Ryder walked over to the elevator stepping inside,

"Where do I sleep?" Ryder gazed at the Shepard tilting her head in confusion,

"You can stay in the guest's room, c'mon let's go." Ryder signaled the Shepard making her follow him into the lookout's elevator standing beside him,

"Goodnight pups." Ryder waved at the pups before the elevator's door closed lifting them to the top, the three pups were left to themselves all shocked about the event that just happened, no words were heard only shock expressions and the heavy wind blowing through the night's sky, Rubble decided to break the silence saying,

"I'm gonna hit the hay, goodnight pups." The English Bulldog yawned before waving the two pups and leaving, they waved back watching Rubble exit the lookout heading towards his pup house, the Mixed breed turned his gaze over to the Labrador that was lost in his thoughts, he strolled over to the Lab placing a lick at the side of his muzzle,

"Wocky now's not the time." The Mixed breed grinned nuzzling the Labrador, he moved his muzzle up to his ear towering over it, his hot breath hovered over Zuma's ear making it twitch,

"You seem tense, let me calm you." His seductive voice was all it took to send shivers through the Lab's body, the Mixed breed went to the tip of Zuma's ear lightly nibbling on it, Zuma fought the urge to ease into the moment as it was not the right time,

"Wocky not now, I'm tiwed." Rocky stopped nibbling on his ear and laid down beside him,

"Then rest, we're gonna see Chase tomorrow." Zuma raised up only to be pulled down by the Mixed breed, he turned to Rocky tilting his head in confusion,

"What awe you doing Wocky." Zuma stared at the Mixed breed that was drifting off to sleep, Rocky gripped onto his fur pulling him closer,

"Let's sleep here." Rocky drifted off to sleep snuggling into Zuma's fur, the Lab was forced to sleep in the lookout with Rocky but he found comfort from the embrace, he peeked at the Mixed breed that was fast asleep, 'He looks so peaceful, so comforting, so cute.'

He was at awe gazing at the sleeping Mixed but a yawn broke him from his trance, Zuma resting his head on Rocky's while his tail intertwined with the Mixed breed's and a sensual lick at the top of his head, an unexpected lick was given to Zuma at the tip of his muzzle, he peered down only to see a Mixed breed with his eyes closed smiling,

"When awe we going to tell them Wocky." Rocky drowsily opened one eye staring at Zuma,

"Soon Zuma, soon." He gave out a yawn before closing his eyes, Zuma sighed before resting his head on Rocky's and they both fell asleep nuzzling each other.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, things are tough during this time :(**

**But I hope you like the Chapter,**

**I'm a big Rocky x Zuma fan so hope you don't mind**

**Please leave a review, I love reading them :)**

**CoreThxne out~**


	11. The Shocking Discovery

**Chase's POV**

I was in an endless black void, nothing but darkness surrounded me, there was no sound being heard, 'What happened, where am I?' I started to ponder, I didn't know how I got here only the memory of a faint girlish scream was all I remembered, one too familiar, then I heard a voice. I slightly opened my eyes seeing a white blur as a strong scent of medicine filled my nose, I rapidly blinked regaining my vision, it was Marshall.

He was beside a few humans as they towered over me, they were dressed in a sort of white lab coat and wore face masks, I raised my paw to Marshall gripping onto his medic uniform, I pulled him downwards so my mouth was now over his ear, I was too weak to speak but I managed to whisper something to him,

"Skye..." My paw dropped hanging off the bed that I was on, I turned my head watching my motionless hand flail around at the end of the bed, that was when I realized I was moving, I glanced left and right getting a better view of what was carrying me, I was on a hospital bed being wheeled down the hallway at a fast pace, I started to panic rapidly looking around and my breathing rate increased,

Marshall clearly noticed my behavior because he rested his paw on my shoulder looking me dead in the eyes,

"It's ok, you'll make it." Then a loud bang was heard as they burst through a door leading into a hospital room, the bed stopped and everyone disappeared for a few seconds before reappearing with a bunch of medical supplies and equipment but Marshall was however beside me holding onto my paw comforting me,

"You wouldn't die Chase we're professionals, we'll take care of you." Marshall said squeezing my paw lightly showing a small smile,

"You better do or else Rubble will get my treats." I chuckled weakly causing Marshall to laugh,

"We're going to put you to sleep now, are you ready?" I let go Marshall's of paw staring at the ceiling, the thoughts flooded my mind of when they put me to sleep I can either wake up, or stay sleeping, forever. I sighed nodding, saying one last thing to my best friend,

"Take my pain away." Marshall took one last look at me before grabbing a mask and slowly putting it over my face, I took deep breaths into the mask which slowly obscured my vision, everyone that towered over me was now small blurs and my eyes were slowly closing, I mustered up all my strength raising my paw which Marshall quickly held on to, I pulled him down towards my level and whispered into his ear,

"Let...Skye...know I-I...lo-" I suddenly was in a dark endless void again, left to my consciousness and thoughts, Marshall watched as I slowly closed my eyes descending into sleep, he turned around facing the doctors that were beside him,

"Alright people let's get to work!"

* * *

**Zuma's POV**

My eyes slowly opened revealing the morning sunlight that shone on my fur from the open lookout door, I was still drowsy from sleep so I rubbed my eyes regaining my vision, I tried to stand but fell to my stomach feeling a heavy object on my back, Rocky was embracing me whilst nuzzling into my fur but his eyes were still closed and he was slightly smiling,

"Wocky wake up." I nudged him on his side which made him held on tighter,

"Five more minutes." He groaned and nuzzled more into my fur, I giggled and started to lick him all over his face, Rocky groaned and broke the embrace pushing away my muzzle,

"OK OK I'm up, Geez." Rocky said wiping the saliva off of his face, I got up and stretched then walked over to the lookout door that was open, I gazed at the beautiful scenery of the clear skies and the birds chirping with the calm wind being brushed up against my fur,

That's when Skye stepped out of her pup house, as soon as I laid eyes on her I remembered the event that happened yesterday, how hostile she was, Skye and I are best friends and I've never seen her get so bloodthirsty before,

Skye shared a glance with me before strolling away from her pup house towards Adventure Bay, I walked up to her to comfort her and maybe get some answers from yesterday,

"Hey Skye, what's up dude?" She didn't answer but kept on walking,

"Whewe awe you going?" I heard her growl under her breath but she still didn't speak, I was clearly annoying her but I needed answers,

"Skye you can twust me, I'm hewe fow you." The Cockapoo stopped in her tracks and turned around to glare at me, her eyes were like daggers piercing into my fur,

**"TRUST YOU!?" **Skye's sudden tone of voice startled me, I never knew her voice to be so loud and rough,

"How can I trust you if we don't even talk anymore?" I found myself slowly backing up while Skye approached me with boiling rage,

"W-W-What awe you talking about Skye, we always talk, we-

"No we don't, you always spend time with Rocky, what's up with that huh?" I gulped as a nervous sweat ran down the side of my face,

"What awe you talking about, we'we just fwiends, nothing else." Skye chuckled

"You think I don't see what's happening, the flowers, the excessive amount of time you both spend together, why you choose him over your best friend, the way you blush when he's around, come on it's super obvious." I was speechless, so many words wanted to come out but yet I said nothing, I stood there embarrassed with my ears down and tail between my legs,

"I know you have a 'thing' for him Zuma, I'm not dumb, and you clearly care for him more than your best friend, so let me enjoy my walk in peace." Skye strolled off leaving me astonished for words, so many thoughts raced through my mind as I gazed at the Cockapoo walking away.

_"Wow, that was hard to watch." _I spun around only to see Rocky walking towards me with a smirk on his face, I turned away to hide my face of embarrassment,

"You got bullied by a pup three times smaller than you." Rocky began laughing and playfully nudging me,

"Cut it out Wocky, I need to be alone." I shoved Rocky aside and made my way back to the lookout, upon reaching the entrance Rocky came sprinting behind me,

"I thought I told you I wanted to be al- " I was cut off when Rocky embraced me,

"I'm sorry Zuma, I was only playing, I didn't mean to get you angry." My heart melted hearing him, his voice was soft and comforting which made me return the embrace nuzzling into his fur,

'It's okay Wocky," I nuzzled once more before giving him a lick on his cheek and letting go, that was when he pulled me back into the embrace and started to whisper into my ear,

"If a small pup like Skye can dominate you, imagine what I can do." My muzzle was flushed red, his voice was flirtatious and seductive with a hint of lust in it and he had that smirk on his face again,

"Wh-What awe you saying Wocky?" He smiled and nuzzled me, then placed his tongue on my cheek trailing the sensual lick to the tip of my ear, where he slightly nibbled on, every hair on my body was on it's end, every sensual touch was like heaven to me,

"Wocky...not...hewe." I tried to speak but I was out of breath, I didn't want him to stop but we had to, yet I said nothing,

"I was thinking Zuma, how about we do something?" He whispered into my ear,

"Hmmm~" Was all that I managed to say, I couldn't think straight as he loosened my collar making it fall to the ground,

"Which pup house this time Zumi?" At this point my tongue was out my mouth while panting for air and my eyes were slightly closed,

"M-Mines." Rocky stopped and smiled,

"Good puppy." The Mixed walked away leaving me astonished for words, I glanced down to see my collar in a pool of saliva, _'Was I drooling that_ much!?' Who knew a shy pup like Rocky can be so...dominant,

I grabbed my collar and fixed it properly over my neck, I walked over to my pup house with a dreamy smile on my face, I entered my pup house and laid on my bed, I couldn't stop thinking about him, his eyes, his soft fur, the feeling of when he touches me, everything,

My eyelids felt heavy, a loud yawn escaped my mouth and I was slowly descending into sleep, just as I was about to sleep I heard my tag beeping,

"Pups to the lookout!" I groaned in frustration sliding off my bed which I just laid on and proceeded to head to the lookout, I walked in the lookout from the door that slid open to see everyone already in the elevator, my eyes first laid on Rocky who flashed me a smile and then to Skye,

Skye never took her eyes off me, she was still mad at me and I could see her claw seconds away from bursting out, as I was about to enter the elevator Skye stood in front of me, she growled and her claws dug into the metal floor of the elevator,

"Stay." I could see everyone shifting away from Skye, except Rocky,

"Come on Skye leave him alone." The Cockapoo spun around,

"If you care about him so much why don't you join him?" Rocky smiled and glanced at me,

"Gladly." The Mixed breed stepped out the elevator and sat beside me, the elevator door closed and they ascended to the top,

"Don't worry, she'll eventually stop." Rocky chuckled, but I was dead serious,

"And what if she doesn't stop, what if she hates me forever?" He nuzzled me and gave me an affectionate lick,

"She's just being a bitch." I couldn't help but laugh at his comment, he himself snickered and we shared a short golden moment of our lives laughing before the elevator descended, we both got on and the elevator ascended to the top,

When we arrived at the top everyone was standing at attention awaiting Ryder's briefing, Rocky and I both went to our positions and Ryder began briefing,

"Thanks for coming pups, we all know Chase is in the hospital due to an accident that happened yesterday, I know you're all eager to see him so that's why we'll be visiting him today." Everyone's tail immediately started to wag,

"What are we waiting for dudes? Let's go!" Zuma exclaimed,

"I'm so excited!" Skye said with a backflip,

"I'm so hungry!" Rubble shouted making everyone laugh,

"Alright everyone go grab breakfast and meet me outside." Ryder ended the briefing and slid down the pole leading into his garage, instead of going down the slide, everyone went to the elevator,

I stayed back because I already knew what would happen if I entered, Rocky stayed beside me watching everyone enter the lift but to my surprise, Siren got off the elevator and sat beside us,

"Why are you not in the elevator?" Rocky questioned, I was a bit confused as well,

"I can't stand her, I think she hates me for some reason." Siren shrugged her shoulders, we watched the elevator go down before it came back up seconds later, the three of us entered the lift and we began our descent,

"You know it felt weird when Ryder didn't say his line." Rocky said,

"I don't think anyone was in the mood to say their lines Rocky." He nodded his head in agreement, the elevator came to a stop and we got off to see everyone at their bowls eating, the three of us went to our bowls and ate breakfast, After having breakfast everyone met outside in their vehicles waiting for Ryder to take the lead,

"Ok, you ready pups?" Ryder glanced at us for assurance and was flooded with howls and cheers,

"Alright let's go!" Ryder sped off and was followed by the rest of us, several minutes later we arrived at the hospital, Skye was the first to hop out of her vehicle and she sprinted inside the hospital, the rest of us hopped out and slowly made it inside,

Upon opening the double doors, we came across Skye talking to a nurse while she hopped and flipped excitedly, the nurse turned her attention to Ryder and the rest of the crew that walked in,

"Hello, it's Ryder right?" The nurse asked,

"Yes I'm Ryder, we came to visit Chase." The nurse went silent for several seconds before whispering into Ryder's ear, his face went pale and he showed no emotion, this gave everyone a bad feeling about what's to come next,

"Pups I'm going to talk to the nice nurse, I'll be right back." Everyone gave each other stares of uncertainty for Chase, everyone hung out in the lobby waiting for Ryder to return, Rocky and I sat beside each other watching Skye aimlessly pacing back and forth,

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Rocky said, I to had somewhat of a bad vibe in me but I didn't show fear, everyone was trying their best not to, except Skye, she was clearly worried for the Shepard and was not trying at all to hide it,

After nearly an hour of sitting around and waiting, Ryder and the nurse appeared from the double doors that slowly opened, Ryder's face showed no emotion and he walked right past us going through the exit, everyone stood up peering at Ryder leaving and the back to the nurse,

"What's going on!?" Skye shouted while growling, the nurse seemed nervous talking to a pup that was bearing her teeth towards her,

"Well um... pups... if Chase survives... he might have amnesia

* * *

**How's the story guys,**

**I know I haven't uploaded for several months,**

**So i'm not dead, more chapters will arrive so leave a review and show your love and support**

**CoreThxne signing off for now,**


End file.
